Claws of a Kitten
by deets1
Summary: Old story I found on my computer-based on the Manhuwa Lovely everywhere. Xiang realizes one day that he's never seen Dan Wei angry. He tries to get some answers, but realizes that some things are better left unknown. Oneshot. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Well, I now feel thoroughly guilty for putting off updating my first story for gaming and watching tv, and laziness. And I went on to write THIS oneshot. About a much less well known manhwa. Oh well, fics are fics. =p Plus, I REALLY wanted to write an angry Dan Wei, for two reasons: 1) it's probably **_**never**_** happening in the manhwa, and 2) I REALLY wanted to write this. It's just too... precious. XD (can't say funny, cause when i read i laugh at really morbid and unfunny things sometimes, and even if they're not morbid, i can't tell the complete difference between what's normally funny and tragic anymore, so... you be the judge. =p)**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this fic do not belong to me, but whoever originally wrote the manhwa 'Lovely Everywhere' (whose name I don't know and i'm too lazy to look up)**

Xiang just now remembered a conversation he had with Dan Wei's brother the night he had slept over in his room.

_Xiang turned over in his sleeping bed on the floor so that he was facing Sheng who was in the bed next to him. _

_"I know you still dislike me (I think) for telling you I didn't like your sister, but can I ask you a question?" It really was a random impulse. It didn't mattter if he didn't answer. Xiang didn't knwo why he was asking this anyway._

_Sheng turned over and looked at him with disinterested eyes. "What?"_

_"You're both so different- she has the size, look, and build of a kindergartener, and she's in high school. You have the mature look of a 3rd year high schooler, and you're in middle school. She' always smiling, sweet,and cares about people's feelings to a fault, and you creep up like a ninja, and never hesitated to state your disli-"_

_"Please ust spit it out big brother Xiang, I need to sleep."_

_"Has Dan Wei ever been angry?"_

_Sheng's expression didn't change, nor did he utter a word. Though Xiang did get the interesting spectacle of his eyes going from bored and untinterested, to a more... odd(?) look. It was indescribable, though if you made him, Xiang would've said his eyes held a mixture of (genuine) pity, a smirk, disdain, and some other emotions. Though one would have to wonder how someone could combine all of those into one look. After that, Sheng turned over and went to sleep. _

_Xiang's question was answered enough that the only question he had left was: 'What the hell? So is that a yes, or a no?' _

In other words, his question had been left unanswered. Until some time later, that is. Because then, he totally understood that look.

Kui and Xian, the other best friends in their group, had finally roped them into joining the two for a movie. And Xiang and Dan Wei had finally run out of excuses to not be the third wheel(s).

Kui and Xian were excited for the movie, and Xiang was... Xiang. He was ready for all the antics to come. Something always happened when the four were together.

Quite honestly, Dan Wei wasn't very happy. Not that anyone would notice. It's not like she was unhappy, it was more that she had a lot on her mind. She had a bunch of chores to do at home, not to mention that she had just told Xiang to forget her confession to let them be friends and... now she was on this ridiculously double date-like outing... she shook her head.

Sadly, Kui had made a mistake (no surprise there) and gotten them tickets to the wrong movie. Xian was perfectly fine with that of course, but for Kui that would not do. So he went with Xian to change them. While Kui and Xian went off to change the tickets, two kids ran past and bumped into Dan Wei, almost knocking her over, that is until Xiang grabbed her hand and steadied her.

Apparently, that was the best time for Xiang's girlfriend D to show up with a friend, and a suspicious smile on her face.

"I didn't take you for a lolicon, Xiang."

Well, this annoyed Dan Wei a bit. She knew she was small, but she wasn't a Kindergartener!

"Excuse me-"

"It's not like that. Dan Wei's a friend from my class." Xiang explained before Dan Wei could complicate the matter.

"Well, that may be true, but from all the other girls you hang out with, I wouldn't think you had an interest in this type of woman."

Dan Wei didn't miss the jibe in that sentence. She sighed. She wasn't in the mood today. Now she had one of his girlfriends coming up and saying this... this... _bullshit._ Upon thinking that last word, Dan Wei finally snapped. She spoke up just as Xiang started to respond.

"Well-"

"Excuse me." Dan Wei smiled at girlfriend D. "I'm sorry, but you must understand we aren't like that. I know fully well about Xiang's preferences."

"Well, you know it's rude to interrupt a conversation?"

"Did you know it's rude to talk about someone like they're not there?" Dan Wei's smile didn't leave her face.

"Girls..." Xiang sensed things getting ugly, fast. '_Where are Kui and Xian with the tickets?'_ "Why don't we-"

"Xiang?" Dan Wei turned, and her smile wasn't on her face anymore. It had been wiped off faster thatn Xiang could say _whoa_. "_Butt out._" Her gaze was... murderous. Xiang looked at her with eyes so wide, he thought they would just drop out of his sockets.

She turned back to girlfriend D with her previous smile on her face. "Where were we?"

"I was just wondering why a girl who knew Xiang's preferences still hangs on to him like that."

"I'll have you know, we actually came with two friends."

"Oh yeah, where are they?"

"Over there." Dan Wei gestured to Kui and Xian, who were wating in what seemed to Xiang to be a inconveniently long line. "And by the way, I'm not 'hanging on' to Xiang."

"So you mean to tell me you've never confessed to him before?" girlfriend D's voice betrayed her disbelief, even though she was also smiling. Xiang waited for Dan Wei's answer, what would she say?

"Of course not." Xiang flinched. She really was that determined to forget her confession? As sif something like that was so easy to forget, too!

"You know, it's very immature to lie, Dan Wei." Girlfriend D's voice grew smug.

"I don't lie, though I'll have you know, it's _very_ immature to break the common agreement Xiang has with is girlfriends of 'no strings attached.' You know what happens when they do that, don't you?" Dan Wei's smile didn't change, but as Xiang's eyes widened even farther (which he hadn't thought possible) he noticed the murderous quality from earlier creep further into her eyes.

"Wha- of course I-" girlfriend D looked at Xiang's unsure face and continued on. "Well, if you know _so much_ of our relationship, then you should be fine with this." She stepped forward to kiss Xiang on the lips fiercely before stomping off.

Xiang could melt into the floor. He didn't know what to say. He looked to Dan Wei.

"Dan Wei-"

"Can it, Xiang." Dan Wei's face was no longer murderous, but cold. "Kui and Xian are back with the tickets. Let's go." And so saying, she turned and headed to the movie first.

Kui and Xian arrived just in time to see Dan Wei's face as she left, and stared after her, dumbfounded. _Then_ they rounded on Xiang. Again. Xiang sighed. Why him?

Xian started first.

"What did you do to little poodle?" She asked, sticking the tickets in Xiang's face accusingly. Kui followed his girlfriend's lead.

"Must you _always_ do something to her?" Xiang felt the sudden need to defend himself.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch guys, it's not my fault... not really..." He gave them a shortened description of what had passed as they walked into the movie.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"I still don't believe you, you know." Xian, Kui, and Xiang sat on their desks before study hall.

"Yeah, little poodle _never_ gets mad!" Kui started getting worked up, as his girlfriend gave Xiang an accusing look not much different than that from the night before.

"I'm telling you, it's the truth- look, let's just see what happens this morning." Xiang said just as Dan Wei came in and headed to the group. Xiang was suddenly filled with dread. What would happen now? He had no idea what to expect from an angry Dan Wei. He had seen her nervous, when telling him to forget her confession, but never... angry.

Dan Wei stepped up in front of Xiang and suddenly bowed at the wasit, startling the three people sitting on their desks in the classroom. "I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday, I had a lot of my mind and let myself go without thinking. Can you forgive me?" Dan Wei looked up at Xiang hopefully.

Xiang was shocked. It was all he could do to give a "sure, no problem" and smile back as Dan Wei suddenly beamed, thanked him, and went off to get her stuff.

Xiang turned to the confused Kui and Xiang. "Guys, I must say, that for the first time in my life, I'm now terrified of a girl."

**A/N: Well, for those of you who haven't read lovely everywhere, I'm sure Dan Wei seems a straight bitch with false nicety. But as I said, it's really the COMPLETE opposite. She's really just happy all the time, and so I wanted to write an angry Dan Wei, which really only involved a bitchfight. But even then, in the manhwa I'm pretty sure Dan Wei's never getting into a bitch fight, so... yeah. I liked this experience. =)**

**please, whether or not you've read Lovely Everywhere, I need the good, the bad, and the ugly. And i'm pretty sure there's a LOT of ugly. so please, this is the typical and shameless author's request to... REIVEW! =)**


End file.
